familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Richard FitzEustace (-1171)
}} "Richard fitz Eustace (1157–1171), the son of Eustace FitzJohn. He married into the de Lacy family of Pontefract." http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_FitzRichard "Richard fitz Eustace was a prominent 12th-century noble. He was a son of Eustace fitz John and Agnes de Halton. Richard died c.1163. He inherited the titles of his mother, becoming Baron of Halton, and the position of Constable of Chester. Marriage and issue He married firstly Jane, daughter of Roger Bigod, Earl of Norfolk and Alice de Toni, they had issue: *Roger fitz Richard He married secondly Albreda, daughter of Robert de Lissours and Albreda de Lacy. *John fitz Richard, died 1190. *Aubrey, she married Henry Bisset" -- http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Richard_fitz_Eustace "Richard constable of Cheshire, son of Eustace and Agnes, succeeded his father in the barony of Halton. In the beginning of the reign of Henry the Second he held one knight's fee in Smathe in the county of York; ex libro rubro Scaccarii Westmonasteriensis. He married Albreda or Awbrey, daughter and heir of Robert de Lizours, and sister by the mother, id est half-sister, to Robert Lacy baron of Pomfret castle in Yorkshire, commonly called Pontefract, who made her his heir also, because he had no other so near allied unto him; in whose right her posterity enjoyed sexaginto feoda militum, sixty knight's fees of the honor of Pomfret; unde illa post Roberti de Lacy mortem, utramque hereditatem, fraternam de Lacy, et paternam de Lizours occupavit. These are the words of the book of Stanlaw monastery, saith Combden in his Britania, pag. 566 of the last edition, printed 1607. Richard Fitz-Eustace has issue by Aubrey his wife, John, who succeeded constable of Cheshire; Robert the Hospitaller, id est, of the hospital of St. John of Hierusalem in England, the grand priory being at Jerusalem; Mary, married Robert de Aldford; and Awbrey, married to Henry Bysset. Lib. C. fol. 85. b et le paper ante, fol. 66. c. Pecham tells us of another son, called Roger, lord of Warkworth in Nothrumberland, from whom are descended the ancient barons of Clavering, the baron Evers and sir John Clavering of Caloley in Nothumberland; but quaere of this Roger, whether he were the son of this Richard Fitz-Eustace; I find another family called Constables, descended from the Constables of Glocester, and that Milo Constable had issue Roger, Henry, Walter, Matthew and William. Monasticon, 2. pars. p. 66. Richard Fitz-Eustace was dead before 24 Hen. II. 1178, but I find not the precise year when he died. Aubrey his widow afterwards married William FitzWilliams and had issue William. Monasticon, 1 pars, pag. 831. et lib. C. fol. 64. g" --The History of the County Palatine and City of Chester: Comp. from Original Evidences in Public Offices, the Harleian and Cottonian Mss., Parochial Registers, Private Muniments, Unpublished Ms. Collections of Successive Cheshire Antiquaries, and a Personal Survey of Every Township in the County; Incorporated with a Republication of King's Vale Royal and Leycester's Cheshire Antiquities, Volume 1 by George Ormerod, Daniel King, William Smith, William Webb (sheriff.), Sir Peter Leycester